This invention relates to a router for cutting slots of predetermined shape and size in a workpiece at preselected places on the workpiece. In the case of cabinet doors, for example, the door wings of the hinges which mount the door frequently are disposed in slots in the back of the door and, conventionally, each door is supported by two hinges, one near the upper edge of the door and one near the lower edge. Such slots often are cut by a router designed to cut the slots to the desired shape and size.